


Wish I May

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> Date Written: 9-10 July 2011  
> Written for: [International Day of Femslash 2011](http://femslashday.com/)  
> Recipient: [](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**geekgrrllurking**](http://geekgrrllurking.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Prompt: star light  
> Summary: Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight.  
> Spoilers: Consider the entire Susan/Talia storyline game.  
> Warning: Established lesbian couple. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: This may or may not be part of my Susan/Talia series. That's still up for grabs…
> 
> All dialogue in _~italics~_ is telepathic/mental speech.
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: No beta yet, so all mistakes are mine.

The vast expanse of space feels oddly suffocating when you're not in the middle of it. Sometimes life on Babylon 5 makes the night sky seem passé, but that has changed tonight. I have counted no less than three shooting stars while curled up in this quaint little window seat. Shooting stars are all but impossible to see when living out in space.

I can feel her ease up out of slumber, but don't move from my spot by the window.

"Talia?"

 _~Go back to sleep, Susan.~_

She mumbles something unintelligible, and I smile as I turn my gaze back to the window. The glittering pinpoints secured in the deep indigo velvet of the sky take command of my attention again. They seem so different now that we're planet-side. The trees outside the window sway in the clutches of the wind that also causes clouds to scuttle across the sky.

Closing my eyes for a moment, I take a deep breath and let tranquility wash over my soul again. If I thought it were possible, I'd convince Susan to stay here for the rest of our lives. The corners of my mouth curl up into a small smile at the thought of growing old here with her. But neither of us can be completely free to that sort of life.

Warmth wraps around me from behind, and I lean into her familiar form with a contented sigh. She rests her chin on my shoulder, shifting to press the softest of kisses to my temple.

 _~You should be asleep, Talia.~_

Even her inner voice sounds rough with sleep, and I can't stop myself from squeezing the arms around my stomach.

 _~The stars are just so beautiful tonight.~_

Susan's chuckle rumbles against my back, bringing a broader smile to my lips. Tilting my head back slightly, my eyes follow the path of another falling star. Susan's soft gasp is all I need to know she's watching it, too.

"Star light, star bright," she whispers, and I can feel her body tense just the tiniest bit against mine. "Did you make your wish, Talia?"

Twisting in her arms to face her, I cup her cheek and lean in to kiss her.

 _~Don't need to. It's already come true.~_


End file.
